Problem: Express the decimal as a percent. $0.596$
Answer: Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $0.596 = \dfrac{59.6}{100}$ $\hphantom{0.596} = 59.6\%$ $59.6$ per hundred = $59.6$ per cent = $59.6$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.